Tokyo Nights
by Chibes
Summary: The final battle was a desperate stand for the shard hunters. When things don't go as expected Kagome finds herself in a new world full of sand and magic. Will her new friends help her return and was she truly the only one to arrive to here? IY/AL Kag-Gen


Well Oops I did it again. A brand new fanfiction. It came to me in a dream as most of them do. This is just an experiment so don't expect frequent updates. I do not own either Aladdin nor do I own InuYasha both Disney and Rumiko Takashi own these lovely series.

Well on to Tokyo Nights

----

Kagome coughed as she slowly came to. In her hands the completed Shikon no Tama. Her eyes squinting as the winds began to swirl sand in her face. "Where am I?"

Once the winds calmed down she caught sight of a town in the near distance. She scanned her surroundings taking in the desert environment in the setting sun. The miko shrugged her shoulders deciding that she needed to find a place to rest for the night because remembering her geography class, the desert gets really cold during the night and nightfall was rapidly approaching the time-traveler.

_The final fight. It was nothing like movies and Anime portrayed one to be. It wasn't a heroic stand. It was a desperate and final stand from the shard hunters. And when Kagome managed to grab the Shikon from Naraku, the Hanyou surprised her by grabbing it as well. The collision of the malignant jyaki with her holy miko-chi's resulting explosion threw them all back. Then it all turned black, with Kagome coming to in this new environment._

From the palace, they could see a bright explosion in the sky. "What was that?" Jasmine stared at billowing sandstorm. "I think something crashed out there."

Her husband came up behind her, staring at the impact zone. "Carpet, lets go check it out."

The magical carpet nodded and the former street-rat helped his monkey friend onto the carpet. Before they jettisoned off toward ground zero.

---

Kagome tightened her grip on the tatters of her clothes and began trekking away from the spot where she awoken and towards what was bound to be a new adventure if experience has taught her anything.

She looked up to see a flying carpet with the most interesting of passengers. There was a blue being flying next to it with a parrot and on the carpet itself were a man a woman and a monkey.

"_Well I don't see that everyday."_

Aladdin furrowed his brow at the unfamiliar tongue she was speaking in. Then his eyes widened at the tattered bloody clothes she was shod in. "What happened to you?"

As he asked that question his wife hopped down from Carpet and began scanning the time-traveler for any obvious injuries and to try to figure out where the girl came from. The attire the girl was dressed in was most unfamiliar.

Kagome took in the sight of the humans and their odd, Arabian outfits.

She watched as the blue demon poofed into a stylized geisha outfit and began to ask her questions in Japanese. Which Kagome took with a sigh of relief, "_Finally, someone I can understand. My name is Higurashi Kagome…_"

Jasmine politely interrupted, "Genie, could you tell her to join us, I would like to see if we could get those wounds treated and her in more appropriate attire."

Genie relayed the message and within moments Kagome was being held in Genie's arms after having refused to ride the already crowded Carpet. Kagome began speaking to the genie to try and figure out more about him and returning the favour by discussing a bit about herself, about how she was a high school student.

Genie appreciated this turn of events previously he was only taken for as a slave before he met Al, that's was the first time he was treated like a living being albeit a goofy sidekick but with this young woman, he was being treated as a serious equal. No one had asked him before about his past. If he had always been a genie. Which he hadn't, he used to be a scholar's apprentice; the scholar never took him seriously because he would infuse humor in his studies and what was why his master experimented on him and turned him thus.

Jasmine watched the interaction surprised and pleased that the Genie and the strange girl were interacting so well. It would make it easier to get answers from her on who she is, where she came from, and what happened to her.

Kagome trailed off in her discussion of how she came to discover that she was a priestess, time travel and all, when she saw the majestic palace they were flying towards.

The priestess wasn't given much time to explore the new surroundings when she was led off towards the medical wings and a bath.

Jasmine had her servants take care of her: bathing her and dressing the younger woman's wounds. Jasmine kept close eye on the proceedings of course noting the scars that littered the woman's body.

Once she had the girl dressed in clean clothes, she returned to where the boys were. "Genie is there anyway you could use magic so that we can understand each other. I want to talk to the girl about how she got here. Maybe we could help her out.

"Bibbity-bobbity-boop!" Genie reluctantly flourished his hands and the jet of his magic surrounded the miko as she entered the room. "What?! What was that you just did to me?"

Aladdin stared at her, "We can now understand you. I am Aladdin, and this is my wife, Jasmine. This is her father, the Sultan. Then this little is my bud, Abu. Iago was the parrot that just flew out of here a moment ago. Then there is Carpet, and Genie."

Kagome bowed to each person. Laughing slightly, when the enchanted carpet reached for her hand with his tassel and kissed her hand in greeting. "Well my name is Higurashi, Kagome."

Genie then began the conversation he was holding with the priestess anew now that the others could understand her. "So where are you from?"

Kagome sighed, "I'm from Japan. So where am I?"

Genie led her outside, and showcased the skyline, "Well, Miss Higurashi. Welcome to Agrabah."

-------

_Well here is the start of my new story. I have the weirdest dreams. . Pairing is Kagome/Genie. Yes I will make it work. Don't I always try to? I know it was a weird dream when I had it too.  
_


End file.
